Autonomous or self-driving vehicles can navigate a vehicle from an origin to a destination without input from a human operator. However, if the autonomous vehicle is simply programmed to move from an origin to a destination, the vehicle likely will not proceed as efficiently as possible. For example, a vehicle traveling in a lane of traffic with slower-moving vehicles could reach a destination later than the vehicle would if it were able to maneuver to optimize speed in addition to simply navigating from the origin to the destination.